fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dinomite Adventure is the second Mario & Luigi game for the Display, after Mario & Luigi: Chicken Out. It is developed by Ninkancho Co., Ltd. and marks a return to the classic gameplay of said series. Plot Mario, Luigi and Peach are at Dinosaur Land for another vacation, when the former spots some Goombas and Galoombas marching about. Realizing the enemies' affiliation with Bowser, Mario asks Luigi to guard the princess, then goes into battle with the baddies. After the battle, it is revealed that Luigi started paying attention to his brother's fighting instead, and that Peach is missing. The Mario Bros. set out once more to find her. After some more battles, including ones with Rexes and Koopa Troopas, Mario and Luigi come across a Yoshi Egg. While they are marveling at it, it hatches into Yoshi, who joins the Bros.' party. Toad then runs up to the three, informing them that Bowser has indeed kidnapped Princess Peach. He gives the Bros. their hammers and optionally explains how they are used. As Toad is about to leave, Yoshi licks him up and holds him in his mouth. Mario and Luigi frantically get the dinosaur to spit him out. After he recovers from the panic caused by almost being eaten alive, Toad admits that Yoshi's tongue could allow for some useful tactics in battle. The fungus also figures that the lick move can be used on the same set of overworld actions as the Bros.' hammers. TBA Gameplay On the overworld, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are all moved at the same time, with Mario at the front of the group. Each party member responds to a different face button, which causes them to jump, hammer, tongue, or perform another move. Mario uses , Luigi uses , and Yoshi uses . is used to switch between actions, while switches back to the jump actions. In battle, the face buttons still correspond to their respective characters, and can be used to dodge or even counter enemy attacks. During the protagonists' turns to attack, they hit different Command Blocks in order to choose actions. Special Attacks Each combination of characters can perform super-powerful Special Attacks at the expense of Special Points, or SP. They are also called Bros. Attacks, Cowboy Attacks, Green Attacks, and Trio Attacks, depending on who uses it. Special Attacks are selected in a somewhat non-standard way. When its block is highlighted, the other characters' Special Attack blocks will appear as well. The wanted party members must hit the block in conjunction to open the relevant menu. These are the confirmed Bros. Attacks, executed by Mario and Luigi. *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Crazy Boxing *Pipe Warp *Cherry Charge *Double Kart Dash *Paperizer These are the confirmed Cowboy Attacks, executed by Mario and Yoshi. *Fire Spit *Hammer Hawk *Madcap Catapult *Chomp Prop Pound *Tape Cutters These are the confirmed Green Attacks, executed by Luigi and Yoshi. *Thunder Spit *Frittata Toss *Super Star Sprint *Thwomp Stomp *Death Stare *Boo Buddy Swarm These are the confirmed Trio Attacks, executed by Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. *Ultra High Jump *Mario Golf *Cannonball Blast *Arena Maker *Parallel Universe Passage Trivia *''Dinomite Adventure'' will be the first in its series to feature a battle against a completely inanimate object. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:Ninkancho Category:Content inherited by AM Studios